plants_vs_zombiezfandomcom-20200214-history
Split Pea (PvZH)
Mega-Grow |Tribe = Pea Plant |Traits = None |Abilities = Before combat here: This does 1 damage to the Plant Hero. |Rarity = Colossal - Super-Rare |Flavor Text = "All I wanted in life was to get ahead. But it kinda grew on me. How to face the future? I'm of two minds."}} Split Pea is a colossal super-rare plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Mega-Grow class. It costs 2 to play, and has 4 /1 . It has no traits, and its ability deals 1 damage to the Plant Hero before combat. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' Before combat here: This does 1 damage to the Plant Hero. *'Set - Rarity:' Colossal - Super-Rare Card description "All I wanted in life was to get ahead. But it kinda grew on me. How to face the future? I'm of two minds." Strategies With Split Pea is slightly similar to Wild Berry, a glass cannon for a very low cost of 2, but also with a drawback. For Split Pea, the drawback is that they do 1 damage to you before combat. Split Pea can work wonders in most situations as a low-cost card with surprisingly high damage to either get the early advantage at the start of a match, or to provide ample strength for minimal cost later in the game. Additionally, the damage dealt to yourself does charge your Super-Block Meter, which can be useful. If your health is very low, it is not recommended to use Split Pea as the damage they do to you can make a difference between survival and defeat. It is extremely not recommended to use this when you have 1 health as they guarantee your own defeat due to their ability activating before they attack the zombie or your opponent. Since they are a pea plant, they can be paired with Torchwood to increase their strength by 2, or get boosted by The Podfather's ability. Against Split Pea is a very powerful plant in the early stages of a match and should be disposed of as soon as possible. Fortunately, their low health makes them susceptible to many cheap tricks such as Bungee Plumber and Nibble, as well as zombie abilities from Pied Piper and Conga Zombie. If your opponent is at 1 health and has less than 5 charges in their Super-Block Meter, it is not recommended to destroy this plant, as they can easily defeat your opponent with their ability. Gallery SplitPeaStat.jpg|Statistics Trivia *They are the second plant that can damage the plant hero. The first is Galacta-Cactus. **Coincidentally, they are both super-rare cards, and have an ability that does 1 damage to the plant hero. *Despite them doing 4 damage to the zombies and only 1 damage to the plant hero, Split Pea's animation shows the Repeater head firing at the plant hero while the Peashooter head fires at the zombies. *However, that may be because that is exactly how Split Pea looks like and attacks in the previous games. Category:Plants Category:Plant cards Category:Mega-Grow cards Category:Mega-Grow plants Category:Colossal plants Category:Colossal cards Category:Super-rare cards Category:Super-rare plants Category:Pea cards